


Просто дыши

by FB_YA_2019 (WTF_Young_Adult), jana_nox



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Extended Scene, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/FB_YA_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Та самая сцена из второй книги, POV Уайлена.





	Просто дыши

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860285) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



— Прекрати.

Уайлен одной рукой обнимал Джеспера за плечи и в очередной раз удивлялся, как жизнь привела его к этому моменту. Моменту, который он ждал с той самой минуты, когда, размешивая химикаты на той жуткой фабрике, увидел приближающегося к нему долговязого земенца. “Что я здесь делаю?”

Уайлен понимал, что Джеспер был близок к истерике. Тот был похож на сломанную заводную игрушку: его губы дергались, пальцы дрожали, без устали трогая все вокруг. Когда Уайлен коснулся его, Джеспер выглядел безнадежным. Без надежды на что — никто из них не мог объяснить.

Уайлен запретил себе отводить взгляд. Темные коричневые глаза Джеспера умоляли его что-нибудь сделать. И Уайлену пора было что-нибудь предпринять.

Он сделал дрожащий вдох.

— Просто прекрати. Дыши.

Чудесным образом взгляд Уайлена не дрогнул, и Джеспер замер, только его грудная клетка двигалась в такт его дыханию. Они находились так близко, понял Уайлен, что он мог почувствовать дыхание Джеспера на своих щеках.

Уайлен истерически припомнил каждый раз, когда Джеспер заставлял его покраснеть, каждый подкат, каждое подмигивание. Сложенные вместе — имели ли эти события особенный смысл? Значили ли они то же, что он хотел, что ему было нужно, чтобы они значили?

“Нет, не только с девушками.”

“Может, мне нравилось твое дурацкое лицо.”

“Может, это не все, чего я хочу.”

“Это гениально. Прямо как ты.”

“Святые, они настоящие?”

“Ты думал, что он это я?”

Уайлен принял решение. К черту сомнения, будь они прокляты.

Он выпрямил спину и кивнул.

— Еще раз.

“Сделай это, Уайлен. Вот этот момент. Ты так его ждал, гораздо дольше, чем сам себе признаешься. Просто…”

На секунду, на крохотное мгновение, он еще колебался. Но потом Джеспер сделал новый вдох, Уайлен подался вперед и…

И это было идеально.

По-настоящему. Все было по-настоящему и происходило в действительности, и это именно Уайлен поцеловал Джеспера. Уайлен чувствовал, как у него сжимается сердце, и ему понадобилось взять всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы не улыбнуться в их поцелуй, как какой-нибудь дурак. Он мог слышать, как где-то вдали взрываются фейерверки, и все, о чем он думал, это тот факт, что он не мог думать вовсе.

Уайлен встал на цыпочки и обнял Джеспера за шею, легонько поглаживая его по затылку. Он слегка притянул его к себе, и его накрыло эйфорией, когда Джеспер с одобрительным мычанием ему повиновался. Уайлен углубил поцелуй, наконец-то переживая свою мечту о том, каково будет целоваться с Джеспером наяву.

Ему хотелось смеяться. Плакать. Но сейчас не было времени ни на то, ни на другое. Или было — на все сразу. Джеспер держал одну руку на чувствительном местечке на шее Уайлена (от чего у него разбегались мурашки по коже), а другую уверенно положил ему на бедро. Уайлен почувствовал, как язык Джеспера прикоснулся к его нижней губе, и вздрогнул, притягивая их ближе.

В конце концов, их поцелую суждено было закончиться, как кончались все идеальные мгновения в этом мире, но Уайлен знал, что он хочет насладиться им по-полной и растянуть его как можно дольше.

Джеспер был… возбуждением. Он был само творчество, смелое и удивительное, новое и здесь и сейчас. Как мог человек, внутри которого было спрятано столь многое, столь важное и значимое, смотреть на кого-то такого ранимого и никчемного, и любить его?

Он почувствовал, как Джеспер напоследок сделал еще один вдох, твердо прижимая губы к губам Уайлена и притягивая его к себе еще плотнее, и они оба поняли, что пришла пора расцепиться. Но, несмотря на то, что их губы больше не соприкасались, остальные части их тел отказывались разлепляться. Уайлен держал ладони сцепленными на шее Джеспера, а руки Джеспера удобно устроились на талии Уайлена.

— Уайлен, — запыхавшись, произнес Джеспер. — Я очень надеюсь, что мы не умрем.

Уайлен тихонько рассмеялся в ответ и прижался к нему лбом. Оба с трудом переводили дыхание, каждый вдох практически кричал: “Какого черта мы тут делаем?”

— Святые, Джес, — ответил Уайлен, хотя его слова звучали больше похоже на скрип. — Я тоже.


End file.
